Opening The Future With The Past
by Detective Anderson
Summary: Sara Reid  *.Reid's wife.*  and kids get kidnaped and soon two of her best friends are kidnaped too. They find out secrets including Kelly  her best friend  being a agent too. Will the FBI and NCIS help catch 10 terrist? Part 2 will come soon.


Reid story (Part 2)  
>Reid got back from a FBI case and started driving back to his house! Reid knew that when he got home he would be greeted by his wife,Sara Reid, with a kiss and by his 2 year old daughter ,Esperanza Emma Reid, and his 4 year old son,<br>Spencer Alejandro Reid, with saying "Daddy's home mommy!" and a hug.

As Reid got to the house he saw that the door was opened!

"Maybe Esperanza or Alejandro saw my car!" Reid thought to himself then he walked into the house.

"Hello?" Reid asked"Is anyone home?"when he turn on the lights he saw that the house was totally trashed. He pulled out his gun and seached the house then when Reid got to the family photo there was a DVD with a note on it that said "WATCH ME!"

Spencer put the DVD in the DVD player and saw a video of Esperanza, Alejandro, and Sara getting kidnaped.

Reid picked up the phone to call Hotchner.

"Hotchner" Hotch answered still at the BAU

"Hotch it Reid!"he said his voice cracking

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked

"Esperanza, Alejandro, and Sara got kidnapped!" Reid said now panicking

"Ok just take whatever you can and come back to the BAU!" Hotch said

"ok" Reid said then hung up the phone, then he grabbed the family picture, some clothes, and the video.

Reid rushed into the "Case Room" where the team was waiting.

"Why do you have a DVD?"Rossi asked

"The kidnapper left me the DVD so I can see my wife and kids get kidnapped!"Reid said sill kind of panicking

"Put it in Reid."Hotch ordered. Reid put the DVD in then stepped outside the room because watching it the first time was bad,  
>but a second time he would break down into tears.<p>

When the video was done Morgon gave Reid a signal that it was okay to come in.

"Reid did you watch the whole video?"Morgon asked

"No...Why?"Reid asked

"Because at the end of the video the kidnapper will send you a e-mail with a question every hour and if you get them wrong your family will suffer a long and painful death."JJ said

"What are the questions about?" Reid asked

JJ hesitated a little bit then said "Her Emo life!" Reid steered with a blank face then finally said "I...I...I don't know about her Emo life!"

"But I thought you know everything about her!" Prentiss said in shock.

"I do but she doesn't like to talk about her Emo life!"Reid said.

"Well this will be harder."Rossi murmured

"WAIT!" Reid said remembering something"there is a box,In the basement,on it said 'Sara's Emo stuff' but I don't know if still there the house was robbed too!"

"Well we will go with you to see if they took it!"Morgon said calmly. Reid nodded his head and the team rushed out the door -  
>Sara was starting to wake up from the drugs that the kidnapper gave her.<p>

"H...H...Hello?" Sara managed to chock out

"Well look who is up!"A dark shadow said

"Who are you? Where are my kids?"

"You don't remember me do you,Sara? However, your kids are okay they are just tramatisted by what happened! Don't be worried I WILL take good care of them!"

Sara looked angrily at him then said "No I'm sorry I don't remember you."she tried to get up but her feet were chained to the floor.

"I'm Alex,"The dark figure said stepping into the light"my wife,Lila,killed herself because she wanted YOUR baby remember?"

"Yes I do remember now. I'm sorry for your loss." Sara said in a shaky voice

"SHUT UP YOUR THE RESSON WHY MY WIFE DEID!" Alex yelled then kicked Sara in the chest. She let out a deep throaty like she used to do when she sang screamo with her friend, Alison Heart, back in middle school she had forgotten how fun it was, then she felt something poke her in the arm and she fell asleep.

When Reid got back to the house with the team JJ, Prentiss, Gracia, Morgon, Hotch, Rossi, and Reid bolted to the basement.

"Well it looks like the kidnapper didn't take the box plus it looks like it would be to heavy for one person to carry!" Morgon said. What they saw was a black trunk with red letters that made to look like blood that said 'Sara's Emo Stuff' on it.  
>Reid open and there were pictures, videos, some of Sara's old Emo clothes, a switchblade, and a iPod touch.<p>

"Reid did you know that Sara still had all this?" Morgon asked

"No," Reid answered "I thought that she would have a couple of stuff! But I should of known she still had all this!"

"Well JJ, Prentiss, and Garcia start looking at the pictures and Reid, Morgon, and Rossi watch the videos and I will look at her iPod!" Hotch said

When the team was looking threw Sara's stuff they didn't believe it was her! The Sara they knew was sweet, kind, and didn't believe in death. But Sara, when she was 13, was mean to some of the kids, talked about killing herself, her dark brown hair was red in the front, cussing, dressed all in black, some of her hair in front if her face, had pairings, and drank Monster.

"Reid did you know your wife did all this?" Morgon asked

"No! This is so surprising I don't even think it's her sometimes!" Reid answered just then his phone ringed it was a email.

"What is it Reid?"Rossi asked

"A e-mail!" Reid answered

"Read it Reid!" Rossi ordered

"It saids 'Hello BAU as you probably know I have Reid's wife and kids now I will ask you the first question and remember if you get one wrong they will die! Now for the question...What was Sara's favorite energy drink? You have 1hour to answer! Also if you get it right I will give you a clue to where we are!' I think it's Monster she had it in almost every video...even the ones were she was at school in the morning waiting for the first bell to ring or at lunch!" Reid said babbling then typed Monster. A few minutes later Reids phone binged again.

"What does it say?" Morgon asked a little bit scered

"We got it right and the clue is where Sara went to school when she was 13!" Reid said exited

"Where she went to school? I hope you know the answer to that question." Rossi said

"I do it's Hopper Middle School in Katy,Texas!"Reid said

"Well it looks like we are going to Texas!" Morgon said just then Hotch walked in the room.

"Have you heard the music on this thing?" Hotch asked shouting a little bit. He pulled out the headphones then Reid, Rossi, and Morgon jumped. The song playing was "Let The Bodies Hit The Floor" by Drowning Pool

"Are you sure that's Sara's iPod?" Morgon asked

"Yeah!" Reid said

"How do you know that? It could be one of her friends iPod!" Rossi said looking through the videos

"Because on the back it said 'Sara's ipod' look." Reid said turning the iPod over. They all looked shocked about the type of music that Emo Sara used to listened too.

"There is a video of Sara and her friend, Allison, singing!" Rossi said expending that it would be like how she sung now but he was wrong! The video was Allison and Sara sing screamo, but they were more shocked by Allison them the sing.

Allison was more Emo then Sara! All her cuts were visible, snake bits, a hair cut that was shorter on top and longer at the bottom, crazy highlights, and drank Monster.

"I wonder if Kelly knows about this?"Morgon asked

"I think she does. She is the one recording the videos!" Rossi said

"Did you get a message yet,Reid?" Hotch asked

"Yes sir!" Reid said

"What was the question?" Hotch asked

"The question was 'What was Sara's favorite energy drink?' the answer was Monster, and the clue was were Sara when to school when she was 13." Reid said then there was a knock on the door. It was Kelly and Alison.

"Hello Kelly. Hello Allison." Reid said

"Hi Reid we thought that we would be helpful to answer some of the questions!" Kelly said very hipper

"How did you know about the questions?" Reid asked

"Hotchner called us!" Alison said very calm

"come in."Reid said to Allison and Kelly also wondering how did the two get along they were opposites! Kelly was very hipper and if you gave her a monster she would be 10X worst. But Allison was very calm and she still look the same from the videos. Well sword of now she looked like Sara when she was 13.

"So have you gotten a question yet?" Allison asked

"Yes it was 'What was Sara's favorite energy drink?' the answer was Monster. Right?" Reid said

"Yes she is what I like to call a monsteralic." Allison said "She would have five monsters a day!"

"It true she and four other people went to the donut shop across the street just to get... Ah crap I need a Monsters!" Kelly said

"No no no Kelly I don't think that's a good idea remember what happened last time you were hipper and had a Monster!" Allison said warning Kelly

"But that was one time!" Kelly said

"It was a hour ago! We almost got kicked off the plane!" Allison almost yelled just then the team walk in.

"It's nice to meet you this is agent Rossi, Prentiss, JJ, Morgan, and of corse you know Reid, and I'm Hotch"  
>Kelly and Allison took their time and shook their hands exept Reids because they just met him.<br>"I'm Kelly Anderson and this is Allison Heart- it's nice to meet you" Kelly said smiling big.  
>The team, Allison and Kelly went down to the basement and started talking.<br>"We need to know more information about Sara" Rossi stated.  
>"Well for starters she was emo as ya'll already know well she was half emo" Kelly explained.<br>"Half emo?" JJ stated.  
>"She doesn't cut herself as much as I do" Allison said quietly.<br>"...And she has a past she never could let go..." Kelly said drifting off to a whisperer.  
>"What kind of past?" Hotch said.<br>Reid's eyes grew large- Sara didn't talk much about her past.  
>"Her father was bipolar and abused her mother in front of her, uh...anyway she had 3 friends that almost commided suicide" Kelly said closing her eyes thinking- why the hell did I just say that?<br>"Who?" Morgan asked.  
>Kelly's eyes grew large and then said, "Allison, me, a friend named Natalie, and Sara" Kelly said quietly the team almsot missed what she said. There was an akward silence then 3 beeps from the laptop startled them all.<br>The laptop read - WHO WERE THE THREEE FRIENDS OF SARA'S THAT ALMOST COMMIDED SUICIDE?  
>Kelly wrote the names down and gave it to reid as reid started typing: Natalie Walker, Allison Heart, and Kelly Anderson. Reid pressed send and a few seconds later the e-mail came back in and read: Correct- were in a truck on the other side of the school.<br>The team ran as hotch ordered Kelly and Allison to stay in the basement.

The team made it to the school. I got a visual on a dark green pick up truck parked on the other side of the street of the school Morgan said.

Got it Hotch said back.

The team headed towards the pickup truck then the truck speeds and the team is chasing the pickup.

About 5 minutes later during the chase the pickup explodes into dark blasting flames and the team has shocked faces- especially reid.

THE BASEMENT

Well that was embaressing Allison says.

No kidding Kelly says back.

Allison and Kelly quickly stand up as they hear plates smash to the floor.

Did you hear that? Allison says.

Yeah, Kelly says as they hear footsteps coming towards the basement door.

Allison s and Kelly s body beginned to shake and their stomachs felt like butterflys as they quietly hide behind the washer and dryer machine.

The dark figure heads towards them and grabs Kelly by the shoulder and throws her across the room and grabs Allison and putting his hand over her mouth and walking back upstairs leaving Kelly unconscious.

The team came down the basement with their guns drawn cause they saw the broken plates and called for Kelly. Morgan was the first one and ran to Kelly as Kelly awoke.

Kelly was sitting up holding an ice pack against her head.

Okay Kelly-What happened Morgan said.

There was a man, he just came to us threw me and everything was blury, he took Allison! Oh my god he took her! What if I m next what is he going to do to them! Kelly cried.

Hey! Hey Kelly calm-down Morgan said.

Kelly nodded.

Did you see what he looked like? Morgan said.

White, about 6 0 nothing else I could tell Kelly said.

Okay-keep ice on that Morgan said walking back to his team.

It seems like the pickup was just a trick for the Unsub to get to Allison Morgan said.

It s possible Sara wasn t even in the truck- no one saw a second person and the driver was a male Hotch said.

28 minutes later as the team was talking in the basement and more FBI agents were upstairs.

Umm guys I m just gonna go to the bathroom I ll be back in a sec. Kelly said heading upstairs towards the bathroom.

Kelly went into the bathroom and dialed HOME

Hello? A little girls voice answered the phone.

Hey sweatie-it s mommy I will be gone for awhile but I will be back as soon as I can with a present- okay? Kelly said.

Yay! The girl cheered.

Soon Kelly heard another beep but from her phone getting another call.

Okay bye honey, I ll see you when I get home- okay? Kelly said in a mommy voice.

Okay-bye! The girl said and hanged up.

Kelly answered the next call. Hello? Kelly said.

Hi, I m Mrs. Jones a nurse where your..uh child was born in The nurse said.

Yes? Kelly said.

I m really sorry to say that when you had your child they . The nurse took a deep breath.

Yes? Kelly said.

A nurse was drunk and switched your child-I m sorry your real child is with a good family-would you like to meet her? The nurse said.

Kelly started crying silently.

Yes .on Monday Kelly said.

I m sorry the nurse said and hanged up.

Kelly slid to the ground with her back to the door and cried.

Morgan knocked on the door.

Hey you okay in there? You been in there for 30 minutes? Morgan said.

Kelly stood up and opened the door showing her red eyes.

Hey- you okay? Morgan said seeing the phone on the ground.

Melinda- oh my god shes Kelly tried to say when Reid walked into the room.

Who s Melinda? Morgan said.

That s her daughter Reid said startling Morgan and Kelly but Kelly cried harder.

A couple minutes later Kelly calmed herself down and told them everything and soon enough the laptop beeped again.

The laptop read: Now everytime I send an e-mail I will send 3 questions- the 1st one is about Sara, the 2nd one is about Allison, and the 3rd one is about Kelly.

Kelly sighed thinking- Why? Why does he have to do this?

1st question: What was Sara s multiple personality person s name?

2nd question: What age did Allison s dad tell her to get out of his house?

3rd question: What was Kelly s problems in life?

Kelly begin writing the answers down afraid if the person can see reid typing.

1. Maddie 2. 13 3. Father and aunt past away, parents giving no support, pre-diabetes, bad at concentrating with symptoms of pre-diabetes.

Kelly backed away from the circle of the team and sat down hoping no one will look at her.

"Hey Kelly are you okay?" Morgon asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Kelly said almost crying

"Listen I know this is a hard time for you. Two of your best friends have been kidnaped."Morgon said then asked "Now tell me... What is eating you?"

"Well..umm.. I just found out that m-my daughter is not my daughter. The nurse was drunk and she switched the baby's." Kelly said starting to cry. Morgon didn't know what to say. He sat next to her.

"Kelly I...I don't know what to say!" Morgon said "but let me tell you something, it will be okay I don't know what your feeling, but I do know what your thinking. Your thinking 'Why me? Why did this have to happen to me?' I'm I not right?" Kelly nodded her head and started crying.

The laptop binged. The e-mail read: CORRECT MY NAME IS ALEJANDRO "ALEX" RODRIGUEZ!

"Garcia I need you to find everything you can on Alejandro Rodriguez!" Hotch ordered

"On it."Garcia said "Well our Mr. Alejandro like to be call Alex and 'Alex' has a criminal record."

"What for?" JJ asked

"Small thing like vandalism and shop lifting" Garcia answered

"Does he have any family?" Hotch asked

"No his wife killed hersel- oh god!" Garcia said in shock

"What is it Garcia?" Prentiss asked

"Alex's wife was Lila Rodriguez she killed herself when she didn't have her baby and tried to get Sara's"Garcia said. There was a akward silence.

Sara and Alison started to wake up.

"A-Alison is that you?" Sara asked

"Yeah" Alison answered

"It would be nice to see you if we hadn't been kidnapped!" Sara said

"True that!" Alison said

"SHUT UP YOU TOO!" Alex was yelling at Sara's kid in the other room.

"I SWER TO GOD IF YOU HURT MY KI-" Sara yelled but then Alex kick her.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY FRIEND!" Alison yelled and kick alex in the leg. She was also chained to the floor.

"Well I think it's time for more questions!" Alex said then when back to the room were the kids are.

Three beeps from the laptops woke the team up Kelly was looking at picture from middle school.

The laptop read: GOOD MORNING BAU. ITS TIME FOR THE NEXT 3 QUESTIONS;  
>1: WHY WAS SARA MAD AT HER DAD?<p>

2:WHAT WAS ALISON'S NICKNAME IN MIDDLE SCHOOL?

3:WHAT MOUNTH DID KELLY BECOME DIABETIC?

Reid looked up at Kelly.

"Hey, We need you right now, you okay?" Morgan said to Kelly.

Kelly nodded her head, read the questions, and wrote them down.  
>1. HE DIDN'T COME TO HER WHEN SHE HAD BACK SURGERY IN JULY<p>

2. ALLIE

3. APRIL, 2011

Reid tooked a deep breath and then pressed send and a minute later the laptoped beeped again.

"It's a video" Reid said.

"Put it on the big screen and click play" Hotch ordered.

Reid did what he was told and watched.

" You got number 2 &3 right but number 1 is June!" Alex said.

Kelly sat down quickly crying softly.

Alex grabed the gun out and shot Sara in the shoulder.

Sara let out a groan of pain.

"Get the next question right and I will help her" Alex said turning the recorder off.

Reid sat there jaw open, shocked.

"That bitch will pay!" Reid murmured the team looked at him.

Allison heard the kids screaming "MAMA!" Alex wint into the room then the kids wint quiet.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH WHAT YOU DO TO THEM!" Allison yelled

"You don't want to know!" he said calmly. Allison tried to get up to see what he had did to them but the chins were to tight.

"Tell me what you did to them!" Allison begged

"Lets just say that I put them to sleep." still calm. Allison tried kicked him again but this time he was just to far! Then she felt something pinch her on the arm.

"Alex has to be hiding her some where near the school! Kelly is there any house or shop near the school? Kelly?" Morgon said. Kelly was thinking about her daughter her real daughter.

"Huh? Oh um... Yes there was a lot of shops and neighborhoods around that area. Sara's old house was just 1 mile away!" she said. The team looked at Morgon. He didn't say anything.

Three beeps from the laptop made Kelly jump.

The Laptop said: Hello BAU. Time for the next 3 questions.

1: Who did Sara bully and why?

2: Allison and her friends believed in mythology creatures. What was she believed to be?

3: how old was kelly when her father died?

Kelly started writing down the answers. Reid stared typing:  
>1: Shelby Billingslee because she had told everyone that Sara's was dating her guy-friend.<p>

2: Werewolf

3: 7 years old

Reid pressed send hesitantly and a few seconds later the laptop beeped again. Reid took a deep breathe then open the e-mail. The e-mail read: CORRECT NOW I WILL BANDAGE SARAS WONDS! ALSO WE ARE WERE SARA'S OLD HOUSE IN KATY,TX.

There was a picture of Sara with a bandaged shoulder and of Esperanza and Alejandro unharmed and smiling!

"Rossi come look at this," Reid said "my kids are smiling and unharmed! Is it possible that he is taking care of them?"

"It's possible but he could just be forcing them to do that!" Rossi said -  
>Sara started to wake up from the drugs that Alex had gave her.<p>

"Allison are you still up?" Sara asked

"Yeah it hard to sleep not knowing what he is doing to you kids!" Allison answered

"I bet but he has poked me with the needle so many time today I'm just sleeping when ever I can!" Sara said. Allison giggled.

"You know how many times?" Allison said.

"probably 13 times- but it feels like 100 times" Sara said.

"Yeah" Allison whispered to herself.

The laptoped beeped and everyone looked up.

"He's getting faster, at first he was having about an hour between then 30 minutes now only about a couple of minutes." Reid said.

The laptop read:  
>1. WHAT IS SARA'S WHOLE NAME?<p>

2. WHEN DID ALLISON MOVE OUT OF HER PARENTS HOUSE?

3. WHATS KELLY'S REAL DAUGHTERS WHOLE NAME?

4. WHO STALKED SARA, ALLISON AND KELLY FROM 1997- ?

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Yeah Garcia? your on speaker" Reid answered the phone.

"Okay all i know is that the unsub is not watching you from the computer so kelly can talk"

"Thanks Garcia! You don't got anything else?"Reid said.

"No...i'm sorry"

"Thanks" Reid said hanging up.

"Sara's whole name is Sara Olivia Santos" Reid said typing.

"Her initials are SOS?" Rossi said. Kelly smiled.

"Yeah...that came in handy" Reid said. Kelly giggled.

"Allison moved out in high school" Kelly said.  
>Reid typed.<p>

Reid read the 3rd question out loud and kelly dialed on her phone.

"Hello?" Said a womans voice over the phone.

"Yes, it's Kelly Anderson agian...Do you know my daughters whole name?" Kelly said fast.

"Uh...yes it's Juliana Lynn ..well Anderson" The nurse said.

"what was her last name before?" Kelly said.

"Uh... Crawford" The nurse said.

"Thank you" Kelly said hanging up noticing the team exept morgan looking at her confussed.

"What was that about?" Hotch said.

"Earlier I got a call, the nurse was drunk- they just figured it out and she accidently switched the babys" Kelly said quietly.

"Oh my god, Kelly i'm so sorry" JJ said.

"What was her name?" Reid said.

"Juliana Lynn Crawford" Kelly said.

Reid started typing.

"You were stalked?" Reid said.

"What? No" Kelly said confussed and looked at the screen.

The laptoped beeped again and it read:  
>3 MINUTES LEFT<p>

"Maybe it's a trick question" Rossi said.

Reid typed and it read:

1. Sara Olivia Santos

2. In high school

3. Juliana Lynn Crawford (Anderson)

4. Trick question

Reid looked at his team, sighed and then pressed SEND

3 minutes later the laptop beeped again.

it read:  
>CORRECT ON 12&amp;3 I'M SURPRISED YOU KNOW NUMBER 3- BUT NUMBER 4 IS WRONG!<p>

the laptop showed a video and reid clicked it.  
>it was outside showing the house kelly and the team were in!<p>

"Oh my god!" Kelly said sitting down.

The team grabbed their guns.

"Morgan, Me, and JJ in the front- Rossi, Emily, in the back, Reid and Kelly stay here!" Hotch ordered.

"Got it" everyone said except for Hotch.

"Its gonna be okay" Reid said.

Reid and Kelly heard footsteps and Reid drew his gun but something hit him in the back of the head, he heard a scream, and felt pain in his shoulder when he hit the ground and saw everything blury but saw kelly getting grabbed.

"Reid did you see the unsub?" JJ asked

"Kind of. He was white, 6'0, in his late 20's early 30's" Reid said "I didn't see to much everything was blurry."

"Ok" JJ breathed then walked off

"Alex took Kelly!" Morgon said "She is the only person who new more about Sara's past!" the laptop beeped! It read: Hello BAU It's time for the next 3 questions and I have Kelly!

1: How old was Sara when her parents got divorced?

2: Why did Allison be come Emo?

3: How many sisters did Kelly have?

Reid slowly typing:

1: 3 years old

2: She hated her life

3: Only Child Reid hesitated when he pressed the send button. Few seconds later the laptop beeped. It read: YOU GOT 2 RIGHT BUT YOU GOT 1&3 WRONG!

1: 4 Years Old AND 3: SHE HAD 2 SISTERS.

There was a video of Kelly get stabbed in the shoulder and Sara get shout in the leg!

Kelly and Sara screamed in pain.

Alex left the room.

"oh my god!' Allison Yelled.

Kelly put preasure on her wound.

"put preasure on that" Kelly said to Sara.

"K" Sara said in a faint voice.  
>Sara did.<p>

"So what did I miss?" Sara said.

"A lot" Kelly said.

"Thats not cool" Allison says.

"What happened" Sara grew serious.

It was silent at first then Kelly spoke.

"I got a call"

"And" Sara said.

"It was the nurse- They switched the babys" Kelly cried.

"Oh my god Kelly- i'm sorry" Allison said.

Sara was shocked in silence then they heard footsteps coming in the room.

The laptop beeped.  
>It read: HELLO AGAIN BAU- SARA AND KELLY ARE FINE I BANDAGED IT UP AGAIN QUESTIONS<p>

1. NAME ALL OF SARA'S FRIENDS IN MIDDLE SCHOOL?

2. WHERE DID ALLISON MOVE TO?

3. NAME THE DEATHS IN KELLY'S FAMILY?  
>5 MINUTES LEFT<p>

Reid eyes grew big and started typing while looking on Sara's ipod

1. KELLY, ALLISON, MAKAYLA, SARAH, AJ, CHARLES, AND AMANDA

2. MAGNOLIA

3. SHELBY (THE DOG)  
>DEANNA SCHOTH (AUNT)<br>HER PET FISHES MICHAEL EDWIN CRAWFORD JR.

Few seconds later the lap top beeped again. It Read : CORRECT NOW I WILL BANDAGE KELLY AND SARAS WONDES! I WILL ALSO SEND THE KIDS BACK I HAVE NO USE FOR THEM.

Few seconds later there was a knock at the door. It was Esperanza and Alejandro. Reid hugged and kissed his kids. He was happy that his kids were safe but he would be happier if he was able to get Sara, Allison, Kelly back too.

"We had so much fun daddy!"  
>Esperanza said not knowing what had happened.<p>

"But it would have been nicer if we could have left the room!" Alejandro said he also didn't know what had happened.

"I know... I know." Reid said crying softly -  
>"How close were the team on finding us when you were with them?' Sara asked.'<br>"Close" Kelly answered.  
>"what happened?" Allison asked.<br>"Alex would email the team questions about all of us...our past and if they get it right then he would give them a clue and if they get it wrong whos ever question was wrong they will shoot,stab or torture or whatever" Kelly answered.  
>"Well know wonder he said wrong all the time then...you know" Allison said.<br>Alex came in the room and grabbed Allison by the shirt and stabbed her.  
>"NO! STOP!" Kelly and Sara yelled.<br>Alex looked at Kelly and Sara. Alex walked to them.  
>"You can't hide your secrets anymore, even if you die trying..." Alex said close to Sara and Kelly.<br>"What about your secrets...you can't hide them anymore...your father died when you were 10 didn't he? And 10 mounths later your aunt past away...they were both murdered!" Kelly yelled to Alex.  
>Alex walked to Kelly and grabbed her against the wall.<br>"What did you say? WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Alix yelled.  
>"YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID! YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU BLAME ALL THE DEATHS ON US, why?" Kelly yelled and then said why quieter.<br>"Shoot me, COME ON SHOOT ME I DONT GIVE A DAMN!" Kelly yelled.  
>"Kelly?" Sara and Allison said.<br>Alex pointed the gun at Kelly and Kelly kicked it and punched and kicked Alex.  
>Sara ran towards the gun. "KELLY! KELLY! STOP!" Sara yelled.<br>Kelly got up. Alex was dead and Sara, Allison and Kelly knew it but Sara shot him anyway.  
>Sara ran towards Allison and grabbed the bandages and bandaged her.<br>Kelly grabbed the gun. "I'm gonna check upstairs and also look for a phone...stay here"  
>Kelly went upstairs searching the house like she did it before Sara looked back with a confussed face but focused on Allison.<br>After Kelly saw the house was clear she found a phone.  
>Kelly grabbed the phone and Dialed Reid...she didn't know the other teams numbers but only reids because he was Sara's husband.<br>Reid answered the phone.  
>"Yeah" Reid said.<br>"Reid, Alex is dead...I don't know where we are..were like in the middle of no where, track this phone" Kelly said.  
>"What! Hows Allison and Sara? Are you Okay" Reid yelled.<br>"Yes! Reid just do what I say...Alex is working with terrist so there is more of them and if they come here you will never see Sara, Allison, or me again." Kelly said.  
>"The phone is untrackable...how do you know he is working with terrist?" Reid asked.<br>there was a silence.  
>"Kelly?" Reid said.<br>"I was undercover..." Kelly tried to explain.  
>"How long?" Reid said.<br>Kelly took a deep breath.  
>"Kelly! How long?" Reid yelled into the phone.<br>"when I was 27...I never told Sara , Allison, or anybody for that matter that I worked for an agency" Kelly said.  
>Reid took a deep breath trying to take it all in. "Where's Sara and Allison?" Reid said.<br>"Allison was stabbed- Sara is bandaging her right now..Sara is doing better...she looks shaken though.." Kelly looked out the window..it was gonna get dark soon.  
>"Can you put her on the phone..please" Reid said crying softly.<br>"Sure" Kelly said.  
>Kelly put down the phone and walked to the basement.<br>"Sara...Reid want's to talk to you, I'll take care of Allie" Kelly said.  
>Sara walked fast towards upstairs.<br>"Spence!" Sara yelled crying.  
>"Honey..I'm so glad your OK..I was worried sick to my stomach about you and the kids" Reid said.<br>"Oh my god! Where is the kids?" Sara yelled.  
>"There with us...you want to talk to them?" Reid said.<br>"yes" Sara said crying.  
>Kelly was bandaging Allison's wounds.<br>"Kelly?" Allison said a little weak.  
>"What..." Kelly said.<br>"How did you know about Alex's family?" Allison said weaker.  
>"save your energy..i'll explain everything later, when were all safe" Kelly said.<br>Allison grabbed Kelly's arm forcing her to stop and look at her.  
>"How? And how come were not safe now?" Allison said.<br>Kelly started bandaging again while speaking. "Alex was working with terrist, when I was 27 I started working for NCIS...a couple of the terrist are in the Army or killed people in the army..they killed with many weapons and Alex was still stuck in his past and the terrist said the only way he could stay in there little group is to do a group killing..and he picked us" Kelly said.  
>"Why us?" Allison said.<br>there was silence.  
>"Cause I killed three of the terrist, and he decided to attack me and my closest friends" Kelly said.<br>Sara walked back down.  
>"The kids are all right, there with Reid and the team" Sara said noticing that Allison was looking at Kelly strange.<br>"What's wrong?" Sara said.  
>Kelly got up.<br>"I'm gonna find a way to get back home" kelly walked back up stairs.  
>"What happened?" Sara asked Allison.<br>"Did you know she works with an agency?" Allison said.  
>"What? No she doesn't! Does she?" Sara said.<br>_

Kelly went out the front door and saw a white van and ran back inside to search for the keys.  
>Kelly looked in the jours and the counter and everywhere until she saw a safe Kelly typed in the numbers 12-19-13<p>

The safe opened.  
>"How did you know the combinataion" Sara said behind Kelly.<br>Kelly jumped.  
>"12 stands for December, 19 is a date in december, and 13 is the age...look I'm sorry for not telling you before" Kelly said.<br>Kelly turned back around and found the keys and a file.  
>Kelly and Sara walked over to the Basement where Allison was.<br>Kelly opened the file.  
>It read:<br>By Alex Rodregrez Sara Sontos (now called Sara Reid) Married to Dr. Spencer Reid who works at the BAU Behavioral Anylisis Unit.  
>Has two children named Alejandro and Esperanza Reid.<br>In past she was Goth and half-emo. Her favorite energy drink is Monster. Her main friends are Kelly, Allison, Makayla, Sarah, Aj, Charles, and Amanda. She is mad at her father for not visiting her when she had her back surgery. She bullyed Shelby. Her full name is Sara Olivia Sontos (Reid) and was 3 when her parents got divorced.  
>ALLISON HEART is emo. She became emo because she hated her life. Her and her friends believed in mysycal creatures. She believed she was a werewolf. She moved to Magnolia. She was 13 when her father told her to get out of his house. She moved out in high nick name is Allie.<br>KELLY CRAWFORD (ANDERSON) her problems in life were Father and Aunt past away, Her family doesn't give as much support,she was pre-diabetic, and couldn't concentrate on school work because of the symptoms. It was April when she became Diabetic. Her REAL daughter's name is Melinda Lynn Young from when she was married to Jacub Young. She was 7 when her father died. Michael Edwin Crawford jr., Deanna Schoth, Her fishes, and her old dog shelby past away in her 2 sisters named Tiffany and Emily.  
>Kelly closed the file.<br>"I got the keys to the van parked in front" Kelly said.  
>Sara and Kelly helped Allison up and they both helped her to the van.<br>Sara and Allison were in the back while Kelly was driving to the hospital.

Reid looked up softly crying.

"Whats wrong?" Morgon asked

"Sara, Allison, Kelly there safe. They just killed Alex. Sara shout him!" Reid said happy and proud of his wife.

"Were are they now?" JJ asked

"They might be head to a hospital. They said that Allison was badly hurt." Reid said

Garcia called every hospital in Quanico but nether of them had a parson named Allison Heart. Then the phone rang.

"Reid" Spencer answered the phone

"Reid...Baby it's me Sara!" Sara said

"Sara were are you? We called all the hospitals in Quanico but nether of then has Allison!" Reid said babbling.

"Were are at Mormreal Hurman Hospital in Houston, Texas!" Sara said

"Houston? What are you doing there?" Reid asked confused

"I don't know I'm guessing that Alex took us here!" Sara said

"Ok the team and I will be there in 1 hour." Reid said

"Ok I love you!" Sara said

"I love you too baby." Reid said

"We have to go to Houston!" Reid said picking up Esperanza and Alejandro who were on the couch sleeping.

"Why?" Morgon asked taking Alejandro from Reid.

"That's were Sara, Allison, and Kelly are. Allison is in a hospital there!" Reid said picking up the videos. He thought Sara will need something for Allison to do when they were at the hospital.

Reid and the team rushed into the hospital ,but couldn't get into the room were Allison. The room was for "Family Only". Sara walked into the room were the team was. She rushed into Reid's arm.

"It's okay there with me." Sara said to the nurse. The nurse nodded letting them know that it was okay to go in. Hotch, Morgon, JJ, Rossi, Prentiss, and Reid ran to the room the Allison was in.

"Allison? Hotch, Morgon, JJ, Rossi, Prentiss, and Reid are here." Sara said softly.

"Hey." she said faintly.

"How are you?" Prentiss asked. Allison and Prentiss have been getting along. Surprisingly they had a lot in common.

"Im fine, but I will here for a few weeks." Prentiss and Allison started to talk about something that they only understood. Now there focus was on Kelly.

"Um... Kelly can I talk to you?" Hotch asked

"Ok" Kelly said knowing what he was going to ask her.

Kelly and Hotch walked out the small room.

"How long have you been working for an agency? And what agency?" Hotch said.

"7 years for NCIS, I wanted to tell her- I didn't think something like this was gonna happen!" Kelly said.

"You could have told us." Hotch said.  
>"I know-I'm sorry" Kelly said.<br>"What do you know about Alex?" Hotch said.  
>"He is the probie, the newbie in the group- there is about 7 or 8 people that are alive in the terriest attack. Alex was planning to attack me and my closest friends for the terriest to let him in the group. He is the one who stocked us - he was planning this for years."<br>"7 or 8!" Hotch said.  
>"8" Kelly said.<br>There was a silence, then Hotch went into the room.  
>Sara came out.<br>"Um... Reid brung some our videos from middle school. Do y'all want to come watch?"  
>"Yeah...Sara?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Sorry"<br>Sara nodded and Kelly and Sara went into the room.  
>Sara had bandages on her leg and arm and her face had a band aid , Kelly had bandages on her leg and arm and a band aid on her face.<p>

"Mommy is that you?" Esperanza asked

"You look kind of spooky, Mommy!" Alejandro said

"Yes sweeties, that's me!"

"Why did you dress like that?" Esperanza asked

"I don't know baby girl." Sara said calmly.

"You are a bi*ch AJ you know that?" Emo Sara said on the video then leaned over and missed up his hair.

"Yes I do!" AJ said and leaned over and missed up her hair too!

"I bet you like that?" Allison said in the video

"Shut up Allie!" Emo Sara said -  
>The team look at Sara.<p>

"They though we liked each other... We did but we didn't tell each other." Sara said the nodded then wint back to watching the video.

"You have no right to be saying that!" Emo Sara said

"Why?" Allie asked

"Well... Allie and John siting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Emo Sara chanted.

The team looked at Allie.  
>"heh." Allie said.<br>Reid looked a little angry about AJ but was happy that Sara was his wife now!

Sara sat down at the edge of the bed.  
>"Hey Sara remember that time when AJ..." allie was saying.<br>"shut up" Sara said in a weak and tired voice.  
>"whoa! You okay?" allie said.<br>"yeah" Sara said and stood up.  
>Immediately Sara fell to the ground.<br>Reid ran toward her.  
>"Sara! Sara! Can you hear me?" Reid yelled.<br>"doctor!" Reid yelled while the team and Kelly was trying to help.

Emily, Rossi , and Hotch were in Allies room while Reid, Alejandro, Esperanza , JJ , morgan, and Kelly were in Sara's room.  
>The doctor was checking Sara's IV and turned towards the team and Sara's family.<br>"the amount of drugs stopped her heart so she will have to stay in the hospital for awhile" the doctor said and left. The kids look at Reid confused. He shook his head.

"What's wrong with mama?" Esperanza asked

"She's sick"JJ said calmly

"Will she get better?" Esperanza said looking hopeful thew her 2 year old eyes.

"I don't know... Just be hopeful." Reid said. Sara's eyes open.

"M-Maddie!" Sara said softly

"Who is Maddie?" Reid asked

"Middie is other personality. She is the girly side of Sara." Kelly said

"What do you mean?" Morgon asked

"She got it from the stress from her Texas History class in 7th grade!" Kelly said

"Was Middie here?" Sara asked

"No," Kelly said calmly "your heart stop from the drugs that Alex gave you!"

"Good I have been symtom free from her of 5 years! I don't was to have relaps!" Sara said faintly. "Reid?"

"Yes?" Reid answered

"Can you bring the videos I like to see what happened to me after the little chant?" Sara said a little alert. Reid nodded then left the room. A few minutes later he came back with the videos and put it in the DVD player.

"You have no right ether... Sara and AJ sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Allie chanted

"Ha Ha!" Mikala laughed (she gothic)

"You have no right ether... Mikala and Charles sitting in tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Sara and Allie chanted -  
>"I had enough of this" Reid said and turned it off.<br>The team laughed.  
>Ring! Ring!<br>Kelly answered her phone and left the room.  
>"fine switch it to the other video."<br>Reid clicked the button on the controller The video showed Sara, Allie, and Kelly acting silly at Kelly's house.  
>"wait stop" Sara said.<br>"what?" Reid said and paused the video.  
>There was a man in a mask behind the window.<br>Reid sat closer to Sara.  
>"who's that? Mommy" Esperanza said.<br>"I don't know honey." Sara said.  
>Kelly came into the room.<br>"my team is here." Kelly said.  
>"why is NCIS working too on this case?" JJ said.<br>"the terriest had attacked 5 army men" Kelly answered.  
>4 people came in the room.<br>2 were male and 2 were female.  
>"this is agent Lanz, Special agent Jones, Special agent Salinas, and medical examiner Natalie Walker." Kelly said. The team shooked hands with the team.<br>"I'm gonna let them meet with allie and the other half of the team."  
>Reid started the video again.<p>

"TACO!" Emo Sara randomly said

"THE taco or A taco?" young Kelly asked

"THE taco!" Sara said

"Ooohhh Sara and AJ!" Allison said

"Shut up!" Sara yelled. "So what your dating John!" Emo Allison looked down in embessed.

"Yeah that's what I thought!" Emo Sara said then punched Emo Allison hard. Emo Allison punched Emo Sara back but hard to the point were she fell to the floor.

"OUCH! That hurt more then me hitting the floor! And it tile!" Emo Sara said in pain.

"Well that what you get!" Emo Allison said

"That what you get when you let your heart win! Whooooa!" Emo Sara sang still on the floor.

"Dude are you going to get up?" Young Kelly laughing

"No I am to lazy to do it!" Emo Sara said "do it!" Emo allie yelled.

"HELL NO!" Emo Sara yelled

"No! What the hell are you thinking. Man I won't like to be in you mind right now!" Emo Allison said

"Not as bad as AJ's mind!" Emo Sara said "Allie and I were talk about a hair on table and He thought we were talking about a hair on a..." Young Kelly interrupted "Ok we get it!" then the video stop.

Kelly got off the phone.  
>"I get to pick up my real daughter- her mother and father that adapted her had past away." kelly said.<br>"okay" Sara said and kelly left.  
>A few minutes later the doctor was able to bring Allie in the same room as Sara.<p>

Kelly parked at a old one-story house that looked like it was falling apart. Kelly got out and knocked on the door.  
>"mrs. Anderson it's nice to see you!" said a officer.<br>"hi is Juliana here?" kelly asked.  
>"yes maim she is"<br>The officer moved and there was a little girl.  
>"hey sweetie!" Kelly said.<br>"Who are you?" Juliana asked "I'm...I'm your new mommy." Kelly said calmly Juliana ran up to her and hugged her. They got in the car and drove back to the hospital.

"Omg Kelly your dream came true! AJ is riding his bike in my neighborhood!" Emo sara said on the video.  
>Sara clicked another button on the controller fast.<br>"Heh" Sara said.  
>Ring! Ring!<br>"Reid" reid answered the phone.  
>"Hey Reid it's kelly I'm almost their I'm picking Melinda up on the way- How's Sara and Allie?" Kelly said over the phone.<br>"Sara and Allie are good there still watching videos exapt she turned one off really quick- something about aj bike riding and dream coming true? Whatever anyway Allie and sara will be like out about 3 days or less." Reid answered.  
>"okay, I'm picking Melinda up now- Hey baby girl how you doing?- by Reid" Kelly said.<br>"Umm okay bye then" reid said.  
>"was that Kelly?" Allie said.<br>"Yeah she just picked up Juliana and Melinda and is heading back now" reid answered.

Kelly walked into Allie and Sara's room.  
>"Hey" Kelly said.<br>"I explained everything to them...they both took it well" Kelly said.  
>Ring Ring Kelly answered her phone.<br>"I got 2 possible terrist- names are Alejandro De Veliquez and Luixander Mano Hilio- they are in the nighborhood next to the hospital I'll send the adress to your GPS- bring one of those FBI agents or something" Tony said.  
>"Got it" Kelly said and hanged up.<br>"Hey Morgan" Kelly said waving for him to follow her out of the room.  
>"We got two posible terrist- Alejandro De Veliquez and Luixander Mano Hilio- their in the neighborhood next to us- the adress is in my GPS" Kelly said.<br>"Okay" Morgan said.

Morgan knocked on the door.  
>"FBI! Open up!" Morgan yelled.<br>after about 5 seconds Morgan knocked and yelled again.  
>Kelly nodded to Morgan and Morgan banged open the door.<br>Morgan looked up stairs and Kelly looked down.  
>"Clear!" Kelly yelled.<br>"It's clear here too" Morgan said.  
>Kelly walked up stairs.<br>Kelly and Morgan were in a empty, white room.  
>Kelly and Morgan heard a bang.<br>"What was that?" Kelly said.  
>Kelly and Morgan drew their guns toward the door. Morgan was in front of Kelly while Kelly was behind him.<br>all of the sudden 2 people come out of the wall- with white stuff everywhere on them knocking only Kelly to the ground.  
>Morgan yelled and Grabbed one but he punched Morgan and Morgan got knocked out.<br>Kelly was on her own- Fighting 2 terrist.  
>Kelly punched one and was finally able to get her gun and shot what seemed to be Luixander. Kelly couldn't see Alejandro. Alejandro had his arms around her neck. Knocking Kelly to the wall bringing a flashback of Alex doing the same thing.<br>Kelly was tired and weak and tried to fight back- she could hear a faint voice saying, "I **** K*ll You, **u hear me *** son of a Bi***"  
>Alejandro dropped Kelly. Kelly grabbed her gun from behind her back and pulled the trigger.<p>

"I can't get a hold of Morgan or Kelly" Hotch said while Sara was coming out of the bathroom with her clothes on. Allie had to stay in the hospital cause her injurys was an inch away from hitting a major organ while saras was better.  
>"Wasn't she talking to one of those NCIS agents? call them and ask where she is" Sara said.<br>Hotch dialed her team.  
>"Yup, Salinas here" Special Agent salinas said.<br>"Hey do you know where Special Agent Anderson is? She was called by one of her teamates telling her to go somewhere" Hotch said.  
>"Umm no- well not by me- I'll ask Lanz and Jones" Salinas said.<br>"Okay" Hotch said.  
>There was a silence.<br>"Jones- I can send it to your GPS" Jones said.  
>"Thanks"<br>Hotch and JJ went out the room.

"FBI Open up" JJ said.  
>The door opened and JJ and Hotch went into the room.<br>After they searched the downstairs they went upstairs.  
>They saw Morgan and JJ stopped while Hotch went into the room and saw Kelly on the ground.<br>Morgan woke up.  
>"The ambulence is on their way." JJ said to Morgan.<br>"Where's Kelly. She was right here!" morgan panicked.  
>JJ never saw Morgan like this and was terrified.<br>"It's okay Morgan" JJ said, "She's in the other room."  
>"How bad is she?" Morgan asked.<br>"I don't know" JJ said.  
>Morgan tried to get up but JJ held him down. "Morgan you gotta stay down your in shock."<br>Morgan calmed down and waited.  
>Kelly woke up seeing Hotches face.<br>"Where's...Morgan..." Kelly said breathlessly.  
>"kelly take a breath okay, Morgans fine- he's in the other room." Hotch said.<br>kelly nodded and closed her eyes.  
>"Stay with me Kelly" Hotch said.<br>Kelly tried to open her eyes but was too tired.  
>Everything went black.<p>

"Reid! Omg what is going to happen- Everything has changes first me, Alejandro and Esperanza get kidnaped! Then I find out Kelly was working for NCIS! Then were in the hospital and Allison must stay for awhile! Kelly is injured too! This..This is just..." Sara panicked while pacing.  
>Reid grabbed Sara's shoulders.<br>"Sara! Sara stop! You hear me! Everything will be okay!"  
>Sara took a deap breath and said, "Okay- sorry"<br>The doctors were rushing Kelly in the hospital- Kelly was sitting up holding an ice pack against her head.  
>"I'm fine! I mean it" Kelly said.<br>"who were the people we were going after?" Hotch yelled.  
>"Michael?" Kelly said.<br>"No! Alejandro and Luixander" Hotch said.  
>"what! what were we doing there?" Kelly said.<br>"Kelly your a NCIS special agent you were catching two terrist that killed five army men."  
>"Who's Kelly?" Kelly said.<br>Hotch had a strange face and the doctors brought her to another room without letting anybody in.

"How's Kelly?" Agent Lanz asked with Speacial Agent Tony Jones and Special Agent Salinas behind him.  
>"We don't know yet" Rossi answered.<br>"What happened?" Special Agent Salinas and Special Agent Jones asked at the same time.  
>"they went to Alejandro and Luixander- they both shot out of the wall and knocked Kelly over, punched our agent Morgan to where he got knocked out, Kelly shot and killed Luixander, and Alejandro shocked Kelly and when she got knocked out Alejan-<br>dro hit her on the head 3 times." Emily said.  
>"God Damn" Jones Said to himself but everyone heard him.<br>The doctor came out.  
>"Hi I'm dr. Hendrick, Allison Heart can come home now but she will be in a cast for her leg, Kelly Anderson has anesia as we can tell for now were running some test on her because it seems that something else is making her feel worse." Dr. Hendrick said.<br>"Wait, Dr. Hendrick" JJ said.  
>"yes?" Dr. Hendrick said.<br>"It could be her diabetes- she has type 2" JJ said.  
>"Yes we know she has Type 2 diabetes but it's not that" Dr. Hendrick said.<br>"What is the most possible?" JJ said.  
>"Servre Pneamonia" Dr. Hendrick said.<br>"Okay- thanks" JJ said.  
>"Great our boss is in the hospital now Salinas is going to be our boss for awhile!" Agent Lanz said and Salinas gave him a look.<br>Morgan came in. "Where's Sara?" Morgan said. "She is with Reid, Alejandro and Esperanza at their house- Sara was like going crazy so she needed to calm down and rest" Emily said.  
>"Yeah the real reason she left was because she was yelling and the nurses kicked her out" Rossi said.<br>"I thought she lived in quanico?" Morgan asked.  
>"There getting a hotel" Rossi said.<br>"Uh okay" Morgan said.  
>"Where's Allie?" Morgan said.<br>"Look Morgan are you like confussed cause you got knocked out for an hour so you need to catch up on everything you could of just say what did I miss?" Lanz said.  
>Morgan gives him a look.<p>

"Hey honey! Why don't we choose a place to eat for breakfest then go to the hospital" Sara said.  
>"honey?" Sara asked.<br>Reid came out with Alejandro De Veliquez's arm around his neck with a knife.  
>"Honey it's okay" reid said calmly.<br>"Wheres my children?" sara said in anger to Alejandro.  
>Alejandro pointed with his free hand towards the kids bed.<br>Sara moved the blanket and saw her children bloody and dead.  
>Sara woke up gasping for air and quickly got out of her bed checking on her kids and Reid.<br>Reid wasn't in the bed next to her and her kids were sound asleep- and alive.  
>Sara walked towards the bathroom and Reid came out while brushing his teeth.<br>"Hey Houwny, what's wrong?" reid said brushing his teeth.  
>"Nothing- just a bad dream" Sara said.<br>Reid turned around and spit.  
>"Aw shit i missed" reid yelled and sat next to sara.<br>"What's wrong?" Reid said.  
>"I'm like just paranoid about all the terrist- I just want to escape this crap- I can't concentrate and I got work in 2 days." Sara said.<br>"Okay- Maybe when we know Kelly is okay we can go back to virginia- but I would have to work the case..." Reid said.  
>"I know...We'll be seperate-again" sara said.<br>Reid hugged Sara.  
>"you and the kids could go back today- the kids got school, I'll see if I could come with" Reid said.<br>"Okay" Sara said.  
>Reid grabbed his phone and dialed hotch.<p>

"Okay reid" Hotch said and hanged up.  
>"Reid is going with his wife- so were working the case" Hotch said.<br>"So these are terrist? Terrist go after random people." emily said.  
>"They were terrist now there serial killers going after certain people" Rossi said.<br>Special Agent Salinas got off the phone and walked to the two teams.  
>"We got more names and adresses"<p>

Rossi and Hotch went to Quazal Hernandez JJ and Salinas went to Nancy Hill- a most wanted criminal Lanz and Morgan went to Harris courtez Emily and Jones went to Don Lee Agent tod and Abigal Heart- the NCIS director went to John Leon (ATER THE TEAM INVESTIGATED THE HOMES)  
>Rossi and Hotch went to Alejandro De Viliquez's home JJ and Salinas went to Luixander Mano Hilio's home even for investigating even though he died.<br>Lanz and Morgan went to Natalie Danna emily and Jones went to Angel Venn Agent tod and abigal heart to diana helampa who was killed by Kelly.  
>After that the team met back in the hospital.<br>"What do we got?" Hotch said.  
>"Nancy Hill is a most wanted killer- she started off as a terrist killing 52 people- including a pregnant woman, she was close to Alex De Viliquez so she wanted to help with his mission- she helped kidnap Kelly, Sara, Allison, Esperanza, and Alejandro." JJ said.<br>"Nancy Hill is strong, agressive, and will get what she wants- she is white, Blond, and beautiful so can get any guy at a bar" Salinas said.  
>"Quazal Hernandez is agressive and is the team leader- he is the one who told Alex if he wants to join he must complete the mission." Rossi said.<br>"Quazel is white- will have a criminal record" Hotch said.  
>"Harris Courtez is a newbie- he gets made fun of and he was the one we were chasing in the pick up truck- he killed himself but he also did a favor to the terrist" Lanz said.<br>"Don Lee has a bad past so he joined the terrist- he was abused by his parent or parents" Emily said.  
>"John Leon is black- he has a scar on his left hand" Abigal Heart said.<br>"Natalie Danna, Angel Venn and Diana Helampa are close and are all white" Agent tod said.  
>"Agent Hotchner?" Dr. Hendrick said.<br>"Yes?" Hotch said.  
>"Mrs. Anderson has Pneamonia- she caught it in the fight, Luixander died from no treatment, she also has a heart problem from the drugs and it troubled her Diabetes too" Dr. Hendrick said.<br>"Dr. Hendrick! Dr. Hendrick!" Dr. Liz yelled running towards her.  
>"A patiant that left 3 hours ago, Mrs. Reid - she might have another break down from the drugs- we found out what..." Dr.<br>Liz said.  
>"I'll call her" Hotch said.<br>"Hello?" Esperanza said.  
>"Hey Esperanza! Is your mother there?" Hotch said.<br>"Yes she is talking to a man in the kitchen and she said the code word to go hide in the toy box-I almost fell asleep, she can't find me! Were playing Hide and seak!"  
>"where is your dad?" Hotch said.<br>"He is asleep" Esperanza said.  
>"where?" Hotch said.<br>"On the ground- he is the one who said we got to sleep on out beds not the ground- he is silly" Esperanza said.  
>"where is your brother?" Hotch said.<br>"Right next to me- did you know he snores- he he thats funny" Esperanza said.  
>"Okay- stay in the toy box and be quiet okay?" Hotch said.<br>"KK, la la la la la" Esperanza said.  
>"Quiet?" Hotch said.<br>"Oh right shh-"  
>Hotch hanged up.<br>Hotch, Morgan, and JJ go to quantico, while the rest stay at the hospital.  
>Hotch called FBI agent to get Reid and his family.<p>

"Leave my family alone" Sara said.  
>"Oh don't worry I won't mess with your family" Quazel Hernandez said.<br>Quazal leaned over to kiss Sara but Sara slapped him.  
>"Go to hell" Sara said.<br>Quazal put his hands to Sara's throat choking her.  
>"What did you say" Quazel said bringing back the flashback of Alex doing that to Kelly.<br>"I-Sor-Y" Sara said breathlessly.  
>Quazel let go and Sara fell to the floor breathing heavyly.<br>"Where's my husband" Sara said in anger still on the floor.  
>"Gone" Quazel said and left.<br>sara stood up fast and ran- first to the living room, then to their room.  
>Sara found Reid on the ground face down.<br>Sara turned Reid over and checked his pulse.  
>Nothing.<br>Sara started crying.  
>"Why is daddy not waking up mommy?" Esperanza said.<br>"Yeah why?" Alejandro said.  
>"Please go to the living room- I'll be there okay?" Sara said.<br>The kids left and Sara cried harder.  
>Then Sara remembered the shot he kept in the first aid kit next to the bed.<br>Sara quickly grabbed the shot and put it through his chest.  
>Finally Reid woke up gasping for air.<br>"Sara' Reid said.  
>"Reid- Your alive" sara said.<br>Reid stood up.  
>His whole body ached.<br>Reid almost fell and Sara grabbed him leading him to the living room.  
>There was a knock on the door and everybody jumped. Even the kids knew something was wrong- but they didn't know what.<br>"FBI open up" A FBI agent said.  
>"Come in" Sara yelled still paying attention to Reid.<br>Hotch, Morgan and JJ came in.  
>"Did anybody come?" Hotch said.<br>"Quazel Hernandez- I believe- came- no body else" Sara said still paying attention to reid.  
>"I had sended FBI agents here" Hotch said.<br>"No body came in." Sara snapped.  
>"Sara- what happened" JJ said.<p>

Special Agent Salinas, Jones, and Lanz were pacing.  
>"Oh my god! oh my god! What the hell happened" Garcia and NCIS special scientist Kimberly Young said at the same time comeing towards all the agents.<br>Salinas, Jones, and Lanz all looked at each other noticing that they act just alike.  
>"well first Sara, kelly, allison Esperanza, and Alejandro got kidnaped- then they killed Alex , the kidnaper, and we find out Kelly is kelly is a NCIS agent- and there is like 8 or 7 terrist were catching, one of the terrist came back to Sara's house and almost killed Reid- which is really not nice I thought they were only going after Sara, Kelly and Allison- oh yeah Kelly is in the hospital- allison and sara was but there okay now..." Tony said.<br>Salinas kicked him.  
>"Ow what was that for!" Tony said.<br>"Giving them information that will make them freak out more" salinas said.  
>"Oh my god! Kelly is in trouble!" Garcia and Kimberly said.<br>"Wait do you know Kelly" Lanz said to Garcia.  
>"Yeah we visit sometimes when we work on the same case" Garcia said.<br>"Oh..Okay then" Lanz said.  
>"Aaron Hotchner?" Dr. Hendrick said.<br>"Uh...were with Special Agent Hotchner, he had to go somewhere." Tony said.  
>"Okay- one person can see Mrs. Kelly Anderson, I can give y'all time to decide" Dr. Hendrick said.<p>

"Okay Agent Lanz, thank you" Hotch said and hanged up.  
>"what happened?" Sara said.<br>"Kelly's awake and only one person can see her but no one else" Hotch said.  
>"Who's going to see her?" sara said.<br>"They chosed you" Hotch said.  
>"me?" Sara said.<p>

Sara, Reid, Esperanza, Alejandro, JJ, Morgan, and Hotch arrived at the hospital. Again.  
>"Hey were here" Hotch said.<br>"Dr. hendrick is over there" Salinas said pointing.  
>Sara walked to Dr. Hendrick hearing Tony say, "Pointing is not nice!" In a british acsent. Then Salinas slapping his hand and TOny saying, "Ow!"<br>Dr. Hendrick walked Sara to Kelly's room.  
>Kelly's room wasn't like a normal hospital room. You had to got through 2 sets of sliding doors wearing a mask to not catch what Kelly has.<br>The room was blue and had 4 beds. Kelly was the 3rd one. Sara walked to Kelly.  
>"Kelly? Wow you look like hell" Sara said.<br>"Than...You..Wha...u...doin...here..?" Kelly said eyes closed.  
>Sara was worrid.<br>"I remember that time I gave you that mexican candy and you went wild at brownsville" sara giggled.  
>Kelly softly giggled.<br>"Yeah...that...wa...good..." Kelly said breathlessly.  
>"Really your in the hospital and all you can say is they were good!" Sara said.<br>"What...di...th...the...doct...ors...sa..say?" Kelly stammpered.  
>"What?" sara said.<br>"Am I dying?" Kelly said.  
>"No! No kelly your not going to die...your strong..." Sara said.<br>"Sorry" Kelly snapped.  
>"Wow the pnemonia did mess up the diabetes...your cranky!" Sara said.<br>"I...got..what?...who...are...you..?" Kelly said.  
>Sara had a confussed face.<br>All sara's mind would say is- is she dying?  
>Why can't she remember me?<br>"Michael? Angie?" Kelly said.  
>"No it's Sara" sara said.<br>"Who's Michael and Angie?" sara said.  
>"Mrs. Reid" A doctor said that startled Sara.<br>"Yes?" sara said.  
>"Mrs. Anderson needs some rest now" "Okay" sara said and got up and left.<br>"How is she?" Kimberly yelled first not letting the other people speak at all.  
>"Different" sara said.<br>"What happened?" Kimberly said.  
>"She doesn't remember me. And she keeps saying Michael and Angie? and she's cranky" Sara said. "She asked me if she was dying. She's not dying is she? She looks like it" Sara said.<br>Reid hugged Sara.  
>"I'm sorry...we don't know yet...the doctor said there is a high possibility...sorry" Reid said.<br>Sara cried.  
>"No" Sara said.<p>


End file.
